


Springtime on the Ranch

by Aziriel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Breeding, Cock Cages, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pony Play, Prostitution Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziriel/pseuds/Aziriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha really wants to breed her pony, and she finds the best stallion around to do the job. Idon'tevenknowwhatthehell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime on the Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. So I finally wrote something, and it's 1400 words of ponyplay. Because I love bottom!Clint and ponyplay is a huge kink for me... so yes. There's a whole backstory in my head where Natasha owns Clint and loans him out to studs just for relief, but THIS time she wanted him 'bred' and found just the stallion to do the job. Not sure why it was Thor but... eh. And then Phil popped up and I was like, what the hell, so he got to have fun too.
> 
> So... here. *hides*

Clint shifted his weight to the other leg, the tail plug making him groan as it hit his prostate just right. The harness straps left brief pauses of irritation on his skin as he waited for Mistress to finish talking with the balding man who stood a little off to Clint’s right side, holding the reins to another pet. The blonde stallion was clearly in his prime, and he met Clint’s eyes squarely with a blatant leer. The plug shift again as Clint clenched his body, looking away and then right back at the other pet.

The man wanted to see Clint’s paces first, Mistress Natasha explained to her pony as she took up the long line. Clint whickered as she detached him from the carriage in the middle of the path, gentle fingers hooking into the soft leather of his bridle. The bit muffled his sounds but her grip still allowed him to butt his head gently against her shoulder, and the reassurance he received as her hand scritched into his hair made him perk up, trotting with a bit more showmanship to the nearby corral.

He had been a circus pony after all, and he played up every trick he remembered as Mistress showed him off to the man and stallion hovering just outside the fenced pen. He shook his head, dark blonde hair flying into his eyes as she started him in a basic pattern around the enclosure. He could feel the plug shift with every bounce of the trot and he strained to keep his hooved forelimbs at his side, hoping that either Mistress or the stallion himself would take care of Clint’s straining arousal.

Clint stepped into a practiced pirouette as he finished the routine, arching his neck and back beautifully as he passed the stallion. The man standing against the wood of the corral applauded, complimenting Natasha on her training, “You’ve clearly put a lot of work into this one, Tasha. Definitely suitable,” he paused, turning to the blonde, “What do you think, Thor?”

The stallion responded by trying to lunge into the arena, taking the man by surprise though not for long. Wrapping the reins firmly around his hand, he pulled Thor’s head down as he chuckled at the stallion. “Thor evidently agrees.”

“Indeed,” Natasha murmured smoothly, running her hands up Clint’s heaving flanks, soothing him after the brief exertion. Her brow furrowed and she laughed as he pushed his head against her shoulder again affectionately, though leaving perspiration behind. She smacked his ass and he jumped, squealing as he looked back at her balefully.

The stallion outside hadn’t taken his eyes off of Clint and he called to his potential mate demandingly. Clint lost his focus on the woman immediately, eyes flicking on and off of Thor as he took brief, curious glances. She tugged at his bridle gently and they exited the ring, allowed Clint and Thor to exchange brief pleasantries as the owners and ponies walked over the bright green grass of Phil’s estate to the breeding barn. Thor couldn’t help but nuzzle at Clint’s neck, causing the shorter blonde to shiver and tilt his head to the side, baring more skin.

Natasha and Phil separated the two with difficulty, and though they stayed in the same room Thor had just about had enough, fidgeting and stamping the ground as Mistress prepared Clint. He bent over the breeding bench willingly enough, accustomed to the soft stuffed leather under him and rocked gently, rubbing his bound cock over it. The walk back had been torture as Thor had brushed against him several times, and Clint whickered in need as his owner removed the plug, immediately pressing two fingers back into him and slapping his ass again, harder this time.

“No, Clint.” She reprimanded him gently, knowing how worked up he was but her pet knew not to try for self-pleasure like that. He’d come when she allowed it, and that’s all there was to it. She clipped his bridle onto the post, keeping his head down and his ass up in the air on the slanted bench. Clint whined as Natasha removed her fingers, used to the full feeling from the plug and the toys that she always used with him. Phil chuckled as he finally brought Thor over, the huge stallion’s cock dripping with precum and lube, ready to mount.

Thor didn’t stand on ceremony, roaring in triumph as Phil guided him behind the other pet and he pressed his large cock into Clint’s hole, looming over the smaller man as he bred him. The stallion slid into his mate smoothly in one long thrust, grunting as he buried his cock into that tight heat. Clint’s low wail was muffled by the bit and Natasha chuckled as she rubbed herself, now standing next to Phil as she watched the stallion breed her pet.

Phil watched hungrily with the woman, stroking himself as Thor fucked Clint mercilessly, not caring about the other stallion’s cock as he thrust to completion. Beside him, Natasha moaned as Clint began to push back against Thor, the slap of skin meeting skin providing a suitable backdrop for the lewd act. Thor’s ass flexed time and time again as he fucked his way into Clint, leaving the trussed-up pet to his small humps backwards onto Thor’s cock.

Natasha gasped as she came easily, and Phil groaned loudly as he spilled onto the floor of the barn. Thor looked over with a whicker, sounding amused at their pleasure before he turned his attention back down, speeding up his thrusts until Clint went limp, unable to keep up with the pace and just let himself be fucked, used as a breeding pet for Thor. The blonde stallion groaned as he emptied himself into Clint, slumping over the smaller man as he filled him up.

Clint grunted at the heavy weight on him but seemed quite pleased, though he sent a desperate look at Mistress and humped against the bench just once. She chuckled and sauntered over to him, patting Thor on the back as she pressed her drenched fingers to Clint’s mouth. He mouthed at them awkwardly through the bit, licking at her essence and looking up at her pleadingly.

She smirked at him, teasing, “Oh, darling, you’ve been so very good today, haven’t you pet?” He looked up, nodding as best as he could with his bridle still hooked to the bench. As Thor pushed himself out of Clint’s ass and up, with Phil’s assistance, Natasha undid the tie and then pulled Clint back by his hair, yanking mercilessly as he cried out. He leaned against her as she directed him, back to her chest and head lying back on her shoulder.

Mistress’s hand delved between his legs, sliding a larger plug into him as she bit his ear from behind, causing his hips to thrust forward against air. The new tail kept most of Thor’s cum inside him, though he could feel a trickle sliding down his leg. Phil and Thor laughed outright though not cruelly, and Clint let out a sob as Natasha removed the cage from around his cock. She made him beg then, feathering her nails down his length as he pleaded with her to cum, swearing to do anything she wanted, ever if she would just let him cum, please.

She whispered a command in his ear, taking her hand away and the other two watched breathlessly as Clint came as ordered, cum shooting onto the floor and mixing with Phil’s. His hips continued to thrust until Natasha spanked him once again and he went almost limp, leaning against her. She petted his damp hair gently, nails now softly scritching against the pet’s scalp.

Clint watched dazedly as Natasha handed Phil a prewritten check, citing ‘breeding fee’ as her response to his curious gaze. Clint’s cock jerked at that and all three of the others laughed as his face went red, though he buried himself in Mistress’s neck then. Phil and Natasha shook hands before he led Thor out of the barn, the stallion’s spent cock bouncing slightly against his leg as they left for his trailer.

Clint – shyly now, somehow – whickered and butted his head against his owner’s shoulder one last time, dropping gracefully to kneel in front of her. Without words, his devotion and gratitude were plain and she cupped his cheek in her hand, rubbing her thumb across his cheekbone.


End file.
